The Werewolf Legislation Dilemma
by maggalina
Summary: What would the consequences had been to other werewolves have been if Remus had occidentally bit a student that fateful and time twisted night in POA? Romulus Lobo has to pay the price.


_Harsher Werewolf Laws In Place Due To Incident At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night it was brought to this reporter's attention that one Hogwarts professor was harbouring a guilty little secret. Unknown to the betrayed parents of students Albus Dumbledore hired a werewolf to teach at the school. Namely, Remus Lupin. Lupin has been teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts since September but little did their parents know that the class was being taught by a creature of the Dark Arts. This was done out of Dumbledore's pity. He brought it upon himself to attempt and normalize the werewolf. This way of seeing good in creatures who are nothing but Darkness has led to one of the worst fates imaginable to happen to a student. _

_Muggleborn student Maria Wolfe was bitten by her teacher late last night. She had been serving a detention with Professor Pomona Sprout in the greenhouses helping pick the Mumbolous Hetomous which has to picked by the light of the full moon. She was on her way back to the castle when she saw it, the dark foul creature, the distorted image of her professor, heading in her direction. Her scream would be her final words as a human. She is currently in St. Mungo's ward for uncurable bites. It is unknown what will happen to her and what her Muggle parents will be told. _

_This attack has prompted new werewolf legislation in the fastest law passed in the History of the Ministry of Magic. No werewolf is allowed to carry a wand. No werewolf is permitted to work. All werewolves will live together in the sanctioned off areas in remote northern Scotland. No werewolves are permitted to marry or breed. Any werewolf accused of attacking any other person will be executed. The executions will begin with Remus Lupin. _

_Follow the Daily Prophet for more updates on the new legislation and the case of Maria Wolfe._

Romulus Lobo held the paper in his hand as he looked around his now empty home. He didn't know how long it would be until someone showed up at his house to try and take his wand and put him a ghetto with other werewolves. He had packed the contents in his house in a small bag fitted with an Undetectable Extension Charm and with everything shrunk down. If he had had the time he would have taken much more care but he had to escape. He did take the time to carefully pack his year's worth of Wolfsbane potion but when that ran out he didn't know what he would do. He had thought about running to Dumbledore for help but he couldn't burden the headmaster that way, and besides, Dumbledore was probably being watched like a hawk right now.

No, it was up to himself to find a way to escape the country. He considered going to France but then remembered that their laws were even stricter and who knew what the British government would do to capture all known werewolves. The solution was simple but unfavourable. He had to fake his own death. No one could know he was actually alive, not his parents, not his friends. No one. And it had to be convincing enough to fool the government at least long enough for it to become a cold case. Luckily his being a werewolf would mean that there wouldn't be much done about looking into it. They would assume it was a brave vigilante.

With this solution in mind he unpacked everything he didn't absolutely need. No one would believe he was actually dead if his house was empty. He copied some of the most important things to him but most of it was left in a state of disarray. Then came the hard part. Closing his eyes and biting down on his lip he cast a severing charm and cut off his finger. He then worked some advanced magic to multiply the very cells in his finger into splotches of skin he could leave around and he levitated his blood until it was all around the room as well.

What was left was a gruesome mess not only did it reek of death but it made him want to turn his own eyes away and it was his creation. The way the blood soaked into the furniture leaving a dark reddish browning stain, a colour that belonged solely to drying blood, and the way it dripped down the walls leaving a trail like a raindrop down a window. It was beautiful in a sick sort of way but it was the flesh that he could not bear to keep his eyes on. It looked as if he had been hit so hard with a blasting curse his inner workings had dissolved into thin air and his skin was left to splatter against the remainder of the room. To the suspicious it might appear as if he had tried to apparate and splinched himself so badly the left his outside behind. No matter what though it looked as if he was long dead.

He tore himself away from the sight as there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He lifted up a large piece of floorboard and sealed it behind him like he had often seen his mother do and like he did once she and his father and moved out. He was heading towards his transformation room. A spot unknown and unsearchable to the naked eye or even the basic spells. Here he could hide from even a Homenum Revelio. It was the perfect place to hide until he could escape underground to where he knew unregistered werewolves were gathering. He was so far away from the entrance way he was unable to hear what was happening inside his house. He imagined the cries of disgust and the wave of smell hitting the Ministry workers come to take him away as they burst down his door.

He was dead. He would be remembered as nothing more then a werewolf who died before the Ministry decided to kill him. But he would still live on both in the memories of his friends and in his new life underground.


End file.
